


I Like You. Like, a Lot.

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: The reader is sick and Castiel comforts them and shares something they never thought they'd hear from him.Awkward conversation warning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - your name (obviously)

You were bored out of your mind, sitting in your motel room alone. You had no idea what to do, so you decided to read a book Sam had gotten you for your birthday. It was a classic that wasn't as popular as others, but Sam had found it and figured you'd like it. He was right. You did like it. But, as you had about a 5 second attention span, you quickly got bored. So, you just decided to lay on your bed and stare at the ceiling. The brothers were out doing something; they had left you behind because you were sick, and Cas was...somewhere. You never quite knew where he was.

During your ceiling study, you got into a coughing fit. You honestly thought you were going to throw up. You just couldn't stop coughing.

When you finally did settle down, you were startled by Castiel standing at the foot of your bed. You jumped a little bit and gasped quietly. When you realized it was just Cas, you settled down a little bit. "Oh, hey, Cas." You sat up in your bed. "Hello, Y/N. I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he said, looking very concerned. You giggled. "Yeah, a little bit, but it's fine. What do you need?"

"I'm just checking up on you. I heard you were sick." You took a deep breath, demonstrating your slight wheeze. "Yeah, I'm getting a cold. I should be fine, though." Cas relaxed a little bit. "That's good to hear."

Cue awkward silence. You cleared your throat. "So, um, how are the boys doing? Have they found anything?" Cas paused. "Not that I've heard of."

More awkward silence. You both glanced around the room, unsure of what to say.

After what seemed like forever, Cas interrupted the silence. "Can I sit down?" You nodded and patted the spot next to you on the bed. "What is it?" Cas' face started turning pink. You grinned. "What did you do?" You enjoyed teasing him. You'd had a massive crush on him for as long as you can remember. But, like, obviously, he couldn't know that. If he knew that, your life would pretty much be over.

Cas looked up at you. "Y/N, I'm going to be honest here. Totally honest." You nodded, keeping eye contact. "Okay." Cas took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Look, Y/N. I've been thinking about something. It's something I've been feeling recently. Well, not just recently, but it's been stronger recently. I'd like to get your opinion." He took another deep breath before he asked you, "What do you thing is the best way to tell someone you have romantic feelings towards them?"

You had to hide the hurt in your face. You coughed again. "Well, there's a number of different ways you could do it. You could write a note or some people even write a song, but personally, I think the best way is to just sit down and say, 'Hey, person's name, I like you. Like, a lot. That is all. Thank you.' And then, just, give them food or something. It's sweet and kind of funny."

Cas smiled at you. "Thank you for your help, Y/N." Then, he disappeared.

The next day, you were even more sick than the previous day, and now you were heartbroken. Castiel had asked you for advice on admitting feelings for someone else. You felt like your heart had been ripped out of your chest and just thrown on the ground like it was nothing. You were on the verge of tears when Cas appeared next to your bed again. He saw that you were about to cry.

"Hey, Y/N, what's wrong?" He sat down next to you. He was holding something behind his back. Strange. You drew in a deep breath to try to keep the tears from escaping down your face. "Oh, nothing. What do you need?" You looked at the arm he was holding behind his back. He blushed just like he had yesterday. "I need to tell you something," he said. "Okay, what is it?" you asked, still looking at the arm behind his back. He drew in another deep breath. Man, this author really likes deep breaths added for dramatic effect. "Hey, Y/N, I like you. Like, a lot. That is all. Thank you." He then took his arm out from behind his back to reveal a family sized bag of Cheetos and handed it to you.

You couldn't help but laugh. Cas looked worried. You noticed the tension on his face. "Hey, don't worry. Please. I-I like you, too. Like, a lot." You smiled. Cas smiled. It was a bunch of smiling. You went into another coughing fit. It was shorter this time. When you calmed down a little, Cas kissed your forehead. You could feel your face going completely red.

Cas started to move away but you put your arms around him. "Can you stay?" He smiled at you. "Of course, Y/N."

You fell asleep in Cas' arms while you were watching Bee Movie and eating the Cheetos. Cas started to try to get your attention, but he saw that you were asleep, so he just left you alone; he didn't move.

Sam and Dean came in the room. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but he saw Cas' arms wrapped around a peacefully sleeping Y/N and Cas with a finger to his lips, making sure Dean didn't wake you. The brothers went to their own whatever they were doing's.

Eventually, you blinked you eyes open slowly. The screen was off. You looked up and saw Cas. "Hey," he said softly. You looked over and saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch. You quickly sat up. "Hey, guys!"

Dean smirked at you. "So, did you two do anything while we were gone?" You picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Nothing like that. I've been asleep for..." you trailed off. Cas finished your thought. "About 3 hours." Your eyes went wide. "Wow. That long? You stayed here that long while I was sleeping?"

Cas kissed your forehead again. "Of course," he said. "I like you. Like, a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked. It was my first Supernatural fic, fluff fic, and reader insert. All new territory for me.


End file.
